Broken Agreement Within
by Khiarezimento
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga is a Count of one of a powerful state. And he could not believe that the loony and hoyden girl that had been brought up to his manor was his supposed to be ward! No one had interrupted and questioned his orders before! Wishing to dispose th
1. Chapter 1

**Broken agreement within**

Summary:

Natsume Hyuuga is a Count of one of a powerful state. And he could not believe that the loony and hoyden girl that had been brought up to his manor was his supposed- to- be ward! No one had interrupted and questioned his orders before! Wishing to dispose this noisy burden, Natsume a.k.a the Count, decided to find a suitor to hand over the heavy trouble from his shoulders. And everything went good as planned. But suddenly the table was turned to him and as he secretly observes the situation, he's starting to break the deal he made with himself…

Note:

Mikan- 19 yrs. Old

Natsume- 20 yrs. Old

Ruka- 20 yrs. Old

Hoyaru- 19 yrs. Old

Youchi- 15 yrs. Old

And the rest well hehehe… 19 and above! hehehe

Chapter 1

**M.S POV**

Yesterday I was playing happily with my grandma. We loved to play beside the lake and sit afterwards under the cherry blossoms while eating ice cream. We were laughing like there's no tomorrow… _Yesterday_… it's all been just yesterday... but how does it happened that everything went wrong now? I wanted to cry myself out and ran back to my grandpa. He's the only relative I've got since both of my parents were already gone now. Once when we both are sitting under our favorite tree, he was telling me that "all the souls of good and bad people become a star above the heavens… Those of the good people shine very brightly and they served as the guide to those who were lost, and what made of the bad souls they continually disappear." So I knew that my parents are there watching over me. Everyone has their own use and once they're gone they leave a mark that reminds their existence here on earth.

A tear fell from my eye as I watched my grandpa standing outside our house. I saw him crying as we exchange our goodbye waves until I can't clearly see him anymore.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" I shouted by the window while the car speeds away from our home. "Grandpa! Take care of yourself and don't get sick!"

"Grandpa…" I silently cried on my seat…

_We'll see each other again… I promise that…_

**End of POV**

"Mikan… wake up. Mikan-chan! Please wake up, we're here already."

The brunette yawned slowly and looked around the place with sleepy eyes. Her eyelids are too heavy and they were sore because of crying. But she forced them to open and afterwards didn't seem regretting doing it. As she looked around, everything took her breath away. She has never seen such a beautiful place in her entire life! There were flowers and trees everywhere, fountains, and statues. She even saw sakura trees more numerous that she could ever count for. She smelled the fragrance its flowers bestow, which she later find relaxing. She sighed… _she awfully missed her grandpa_…

"Mikan?"

She turned to the one who called her name….

**M.S POV**

I was feeling bad, and found myself drifting again when someone called me. I turned around and saw a smiling old woman about 40 yrs. old standing a feet behind me. I clumsily returned the smile but failed to notice that a tear had escaped from my eye.

"Mikan-chan, how are you? My name is Kauri… I'm the care taker of this mansion and I shall be escorting you inside." She said those words as she handed me a hanky to wipe my tear. I shyly took it and followed her.

"Hai!"

Kauri still smiled at me and gave me my luggage. We were only poor so I don't have many clothes like the other ladies. She led me inside and my eyes wandered from every single furniture to the other. Every wall was white and was also furnished with golden designs; so clean and so tidy… _but my home is still different._

**End of POV**

"This way Mikan."

They turned left to a hall and stopped in front of a wooden door.

"This will be your room Mikan… And I'll be downstairs if you need some help but before anything else is there something you want?"

Mikan continued being silent and then looked down. _Maybe yeah, I want answers and many in fact…. _Despite for her quietness, Kauri waited. But after a few minutes of silence she gave the girl her privacy and excused herself out.

"Um w- wait! Kauri-sama, I- I just wanted to ask something… Um… You see everything was so sudden to me and I don't even know why I'm here… I don't want to leave my grandpa alone, he'll be sick if there's no one to take care of him. I – I wanted to go home." Mikan felt a throbbing ache inside and she really wanted to cry herself out but she held them nevertheless.

Kauri smiled again and took her hand. She let her beside a big window just outside the girl's room and requested her to look outside. "There, there… I know that everything here is new to you but you'll get used to it. Look around, I knew someday you'll love it here. And I wish I could answer your questions but I can't explain everything to you because I myself don't know why." She said while stroking the girl's hair. "I just hope you be alright."

Mikan stared at Kauri-sama and took in the words the old woman told her. _She's so gentle… I saw my grandfather in her_. She beamed at her too and though _at least I could do something in return to her for being good to me. _Mikan wiped her tears and nodded slowly. _I can do this_… _someday I'll be back to my grandpa and we'll never be separated again. No one will…._

"Good. Now go to your room and change your clothes with the one I brought there lying on your bed. I'll see you in the kitchen."

The brunette did what she was told. She saw the dress lying on her bed. It was pink with white ruffles on its edges. She turned it on and it was obviously really good on her. It merely shows her hidden curves… tweet tweew

"I didn't know that I have curves..." She whispered as she watched her reflection in the mirror. Having only grandpa and she in their house didn't bothered her to wear extravagant and good-looking clothes. Being bubbly and cheerful she wanted to move freely so she chooses to have simple dresses instead of decorative ones. Aside from that her grandpa does mind at all.

"Not bad…" a voice from behind suddenly said.

The voice made her jumped back. She was really surprised! She felt her heart beats faster and faster inside her chest as she curiously looked at a boy standing at the door way with his hands crossed and who was eventually looking at her dress? Or body? Which one she don't know, with interest.

"Well are you just gonna stand there and keep staring at my like that?" he asked as he brushed his silver bangs from his eyes.

"Y - you scared me!"

His eyebrow raised and smirked at her statement.

"So?"

She felt her blood suddenly boiled. _How unmannered for such a little boy! _

"Are you now angry?" he asked suddenly as he watched her face with furious knots on it.

His question suddenly stopped her from saying anything. It seemed that it was obvious he was trying to annoy her… But being Mikan, she won't give in easily. She sighed.

"No"

The smile on his face faded but his eyes are still on her piercing like knives.

"Hmph! Whatever… You must be the new ward they're gossiping about. You're Mikan Sakura?" he asked as he went outside the hallway.

"Hai."

"Then follow me."

She watched him went outside her room first and thought about if she'll follow him or not. _This boy's weird._ But then again followed him outside and she closed her door when she remembered that kauri- sama is waiting in the kitchen.

"Wait! Kauri- sama said she'll be waiting for me in the kitchen. I'll just tell her that- "

"Never mind her. My brother wants to see you."

Brother?

"Who's he?"

The boy stopped in his tracks. He turned his head slightly at the side and smirked again like what he did a while ago on my door way. Cute in kindda way but still evil….

"The _Count_" he said and started walking again leaving Mikan planted on the spot where she was standing.

_Why is it that mentioning the Count suddenly gives me the creeps???_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Thank you for the review hehehe it helps a lot…)**

Chapter 2

Mikan was led into a room that obviously made her jaw drop again. It was huge and inside it books and books were displayed everywhere. Even though she's not that good in math when she was in school, she still loved to read them especially the ones that grandpa gave her.

"Hey you close your mouth; flies will soon hover inside them. You look stupid with your mouth open." The boy said as he passed her and sat on a couch with his feet above the front table. "Come inside, my brother will be checking on you in a moment. He's having business talk right now."

Mikan stepped further inside the room and waited just like the boy said.

"You're gonna stand waiting? There are lots of chairs here if you have eyes."

"I can see them" _This boy is sure like a nagger or something…. He's even worse than my teacher in math._

She chose the chair that was facing back at him. She's not on the mood to argue right now… she's not feeling so good today.

Mikan silently sat and thought about everything. A lot of things had happened today and these things were unexpected. First having separated with her only family was too much for her. And second having this boy whose guts are annoying did really irritate her, if only he'll stop being one. And what about his brother? She sighed. _This will be the start of my very tough life._

The boy watched her from behind. She seemed to be thinking something…. Having heard from his brother that he'll be expecting a ward today was a full surprise to him. His brother was not that social type of a person who likes to mingle with everyone. He prefers more staying here inside reading or walking in the forest behind the mansion, alone. But he never questioned his brother so much because he trusts him.

This is very _interesting_ though… and honestly she doesn't look bad. If he'll be given a task to choose between this girl and that Sumire, he'll pick this one. He hated looking at that sea- weed haired girl who kept on sticking herself with his brother every time she's here. He even hated the way she dress and the way she moves. _How does he describe it? Oh yeah __**disgusting.**_

****

After a few minutes, she suddenly felt sleepy. She keeps on dozing off and her head continues to fall every now and then from the chair she was leaning to. The boy saw it and he smirked because she looks funny on the way she fights the urge to close her eyes. He took a scratch paper and tore it into small pieces, crumpled it to small balls and threw it towards the sleepy girl. The first one did not stir her, it only made her open her eyes a little bit but she closed them again. He repeated it again and this time he threw many but like as the first, it was nothing. He heard footsteps and knew that his brother was coming… and he knew also that he doesn't like so see someone sleeping in front of him especially on their first meeting.

"Hey baka wake up. My brother's coming now. Hey!"

He saw a magazine and threw it to her, then books, then shoes, then pens, he also wanted to throw the PSP he's holding but he changed his mind. Everything he's throwing was only bouncing from her head. So he saw the small table in front of him and attempt to throw it when he saw her finally waking up. _Finally_! He laid the table down and went back to his game.

Mikan yawned a bit and felt her head suddenly aching. "Aw!!! My head hurts."

The boy wanted to laugh but he prevented it. He watched her again as she massages her head while wondering how it got hurt. "This girl really is so stupid."

**Natsume POV**

"Well Natsume? That was a hearty business talk, wasn't it?" Koko said as he massages his sore ears. "My butt aches from sitting there for more than an hour." He pointed to the seat in front of Natsume's desk.

"Hn."

I rubbed my temples as I listen with Koko's complaints. My head was also aching. The business transaction we've gone through was on the phone. Koko had switched the loudspeaker on so that we can easily talk with the person on the other line while doing the paper works. It took us 2 hours to finish working like that.

"Hotaru is difficult to deal with when it comes to her inventions, isn't she? She does want it on the hard way…." Koko sighed.

"Business is business. It will be easy for us if we'll give her what she wanted."

"So you say we'll throw away 300,000 rabbits just for that single device? Are you sure?"

"Are you telling me that I'm not certain with my decisions Koko?"

Koko sweat dropped and gulped. "No- no! Of course not! Like what you said m- my Lord."

The temperature in the room suddenly became hot… "I've done this a lot before and I so damn know how to carry out a business!"

"Hai! As you said hehehe" scratches his head.

After that, we exited the room and entered to the other side where I expect my brother led the ward, waiting.

"Onii- san!"

I was greeted by Youichi as we went inside. He seemed was laughing because his shoulders are shaking as he greeted me and I can still see it even how much effort he covers his mouth to hide it.

"What's going on You-chan?" I asked curiously.

He didn't reply to me instead he was pointing to a girl behind him who in her part didn't seem noticed us as we entered the room. She was busy wondering why her head aches, as what I heard her mutter, while looking at the mess under her feet.

_She's my ward?_

The letter I previously read about my- supposed- to- be ward describes her that she is a lean girl with long brunette hair. It also stated that she got round brown eyes… and a loud and noisy mouth! I looked at her again and saw the right descriptions in the letter. _So this is her?_

…_interesting…._

**End of POV**

Mikan still hadn't noticed them. As like as before the guys had entered the room, she was still pondering how it did happened that around her was a mess! She started picking the stuffs around her.

Natsume watched her curiously…. _What's she doing? She should leave that mess to the maids! Baka! She looked like a centipede while crawling there._ The guys were just standing there looking at her with bewilderment while she was busy with what she was doing. After believing that she had gathered everything, she was about to stand up when she saw that there was still one left under the small table. She started to reach it when suddenly…

"Almost reach… it –" _Uh!!! I- I can't get away! _"I'm stuck! Help!"

"Oi! Stupid! Any problem?" Youchi asked.

"Hmm yeah… I'm stuck here. Can you help me? Get me lose please before the Count sees me trap in here!" she pleaded under the table.

The three came to the urge to laugh but only Natsume hid it.

"Did someone call me?" the Count asked trying his best to stay his voice calm as ever.

Mikan's eyes widen. _He's here! He's here!!! What am I gonna do?_

Then suddenly the window was burst open and strong wind went in, bringing with it dried leaves and dust from the outside. Mikan covered her eyes to keep the dust from entering it and when she felt that everything's already still she slowly opened them.

"Is it gone?" she asked.

Instead of replying, Youichi and Koko started to laugh loudly again.

"What??? Why are you laugh –" The wind had blown her skirts open revealing her cute printed underwear.

"AAAHHH!!! Get me out! Get me out! Stop looking you – you… get me out here!" she squealed.

Youichi and Koko helped her. But while doing it they're still laughing loudly that made her turn red of embarrassment.

"You're the ward I presume?" Koko asked as he helped her stand up.

"H- hai!" she brushed her skirt briskly.

"Hehehe My name is Koko, I'm the Count's business partner." He introduced himself.

_The Count! Mikan almost forgot about the Count because of the scene that had just happened._ She shook Koko's hand and then turned to the single person who was standing near the doorway with his hands crossed across his chest. _This is him? He's the Count? He's so young!_ She looked at him straight in the eyes then for a few seconds she bowed down as a sign of respect.

"My Lord m-my name is-"

"_Polka dots" _

-**End-**

**Please review me more… thanks!!! Hehehe… I'll update soon…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys… hehehe I've read your reviews and thanks again… They're very nice!!(,)**

Chapter 3

_That PERVERT!!! Argh!!! Natsume I want to strangle you! _

Mikan was pacing back and fort inside her room... This day's a VERY, VERY, VERY bad day for her. For all the people in the world, _why does it have to be them to see my panties? I mean, it's not that I wanted someone to see my underwear but… Argh! Why does it have to be him?_

She stopped pacing and sat on the side of her bed. Then after a few seconds, her clock suddenly sounded reminding her that it's already 6 o'clock in the evening. She then remembered that Kauri- sama had requested her to go downstairs for dinner. Since she's part of the family now, she'll be eating with the Hyuugas every meal of the day. But she's thinking about skipping the dinner today…. She can tolerate eating with Youichi even though he's frequently annoying her but eating with his older brother gives her the head ache. Her blood boils with so much irritation and embarrassment. Just mentioning his name frustrates her very much! _The nerve! _What will happen to her further days while living with them under the same roof…? She sighed.

She remembered what grandpa told her last time when she gets angry. _"When you feel rage in you and you want to let it out, just use the pillow, cover your mouth and shout the loudest as you can. Everybody's doing it, and it helps hahahaha!"_ So after that she's been doing it whenever she gets angry.

Mikan performed the procedure now… and she repeated it several times without noticing someone watching her outside her door.

**Natsume POV**

My stomach was already rumbling with hunger. Because of that girl, my stomach got hurt from laughing. But of course no one saw me laughing hysterically because I was hiding and I don't want them to know it. I have never than that again since I was a kid, and I realized it felt good. If I hadn't walked out of the room just in time, they must've caught me! I've tried my best to stay calm and serious, and it's a good thing my acting skills are of used.

I was the last one to enter the dining hall, at least that's what I believed when something caught my attention. That polka dots panty girl was out of sight. I asked Kauri where she was and she said that she was inside her room without coming out.

_She must've been still thinking about the incident this morning…. Hehehe stupid…_.

"Hey Natsume!" Koko called.

"What?!"

"Your ward is still not here. What happened to her? Is she sick? Won't she eat dinner?"

_Sick? Her? Nah…._

"Am I her father to know everything she does??" I retorted.

"Um hello??? She's your responsibility, OF COURSE!" Koko shouted.

I crossed my arms across my chest and looked at him. _Actually he's right…._ Then I shifted my gaze towards my brother to know his reaction but as usual his face is expressionless, although his eyes told me that he agrees with Koko….

"Hn… fine." I went outside the hall leaving Koko still blabbing non- stop.

I can hear noises as I walked towards her room. While coming nearer and nearer, I can almost hear her shouts and curses.

_What is this girl doing???_

I opened her door just in time as I caught her shouting at her pillow and punching it while screaming my name with curses and insults at the top of her lungs. Despite with those bad words she let go from her little mouth, she still looked cute. _What am I thinking?_

**End of POV**

Mikan exhaled and shouted her last curse. "Natsume you PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT!" then she sighed.

Upon hearing it, Natsume can't help but to smirk. "Oi polka dots, are you done?"

"Wha- what are you doing here!" she shouted with shock pointing at him. This is the second time he caught her in a weird situation, damn!

"Watch you tongue little girl. And this is my Manor if you're forgetting about that important information. I can be wherever I want here."

Mikan raised her eyebrows. "Yeah but you're IN my room. And I have every authority inside these four walls, MY LORD!"

"_Baka _"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she yelled she can't believe there's a very bossy person like Natsume….

"I said you're stupid! Now get downstairs because everyone's waiting for YOU!"

Mikan stood up…. Her ears and nose are steaming with anger. (Anime style!) "Why YOU! You're even worst than the dictator I knew before!!!"

"And who may that person be?"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

**(hehehe sorry Avien-chan..!)**

She started towards him, not even considering that he's the Count. _Count or Not he's still gonna get it!_ She threw stuffs at him but no matter how she did it, he just easily dodged it.

"Stop doing that and stay still!" she cried. She had a hard time targeting him.

Natsume laughed…. It was a nice laugh and it surprised her to hear it…. He was surprised too in his part because it was his first time to do that in front of a person. Not even his brother has heard it before. He'd only just smiled which are also rare to be seen.

Mikan stopped and looked at him. "Y- you laugh–"

"Hmph! don't even think about it polka dots." He warned while looking away.

Mikan suddenly found herself smiling. _There's something in him after all…._ Natsume saw it and raised his eyebrows.

"What are you smiling at?"

"That was something…." She went closer to him and whispered. "Let me guess… no one had seen the ever serious Count laugh before, right? It caught you off guard! Ahahaha!"

Natsume just looked at her as she laughs foolishly while his face returned to their impassive state…

"Shut that mouth of yours, before I seal them permanently. You looked stupid…" he blurted out suddenly.

What?!

He started to walk away but then paused in his tracks. His face is the most serious face she had ever seen in a person. Those red dangerous eyes gave her the chills. "To be quite frank with you little girl, this was not my intention and liking to be under this situation we're into. As far as I know I have no desire in having any responsibility or what so ever with someone, except my brother. However whether we both like it or not we have no choice and you're obligatory to follow my rules and orders here."

After he let those words out, he headed towards the dining hall leaving her standing there repeating the things he'd said in her head all over and over again. As he turned around the corner he saw his brother leaning on the wall with his hands inside his pockets.

There were silence among them but they still understood each other.

"Onii-chan wasn't that a bit harsh for her?" Youichi asked dimly like a whisper.

Natsume didn't bother to reply instead he placed his hand above his brother's head and smiled at him warmly. Youichi understood him directly and they both proceeded downstairs, together with silence enveloping them….

**You- chan POV**

… _Welcome to the family Mikan- chan… _

**End of POV **

_After seven days…._

Natsume and his best friend Ruka arranged to meet at the Town. Today he'll need someone to talk to about his new problem. And every time he got a problem that was out of his control he talked it with him only.

It was snowing outside and everybody's having a hard time with the weather. But being a fire caster, he only wore a simple black sweater and gray pants, without even being affected by the cold.

Climbing out from his car, Natsume headed towards the café where Ruka will be waiting for him. He pushed the door and briskly went inside. He also heard a couple of females murmuring and giggling with each other as he passed them. There's one who even tittered excitedly because she thought that Natsume had eyed contact her.

"Good day my lord." Said a red haired lady among the group.

But unfortunately Natsume only ignored them… (Poor girls hehehe)

"Hey! Natsume! Over here!"

The Count turned towards the corner and saw his blonde friend waving at him happily. He went towards the table and sat across him. Ruka's wearing a very thick blue jacket.

"Hey, what's the face, my lord???...hmm…. Hahahaha you know the title doesn't suit you Natsume"

"Tsk. Quit it Ruka… I'm not in the mood to laugh right now." He said as he looked outside the window.

Ruka laughed warmly, attracting the ladies inside the café…. They've been friends for almost many years already, starting it in the Academy years, and he knew the things that have been bothering him. Natsume is a person who can solve his problems easily and independently and he's not the verbal type to let everybody know that he's concerned for them.

"It's been awhile that we've talked like this…. After the problem with Persona, I thought nothing's going to bother you anymore. When was that again? It's been 2 to 3 years? So why now? What's with your ward that made you like this?"

It's been a week already since the ward arrived to the mansion. And until that day, everything becomes a wreck. The place became noisy with her shouts and she often disturbs him when he has a meeting….

"She's a head ache Ruka. And she's the first person to disobey my orders. She's so naïve and stubborn…"

Ruka listened and nodded. "I see… but did you ever scolded her?"

Natsume sighed. "Many times Ruka, many times. But she just blurted out her tongue at me."

Ruka shook his head. "No what I mean is, did you ever scolded her that made her cry?"

Natsume think about the times he ever made her cry, but shook his head. "No I guess she was too much of a _baka_ to cry."

The blonde smiled…. _Hmmm…_

"I even planned to get rid of her by finding some suitors. I badly wanted her to get out from my sight"

"WHAT?! You did that??? Hahahaha! So how did it go?"

Natsume raised his eyebrows irritably. "Stop laughing it's not funny."

"Sorry Natsume but I can't help it. I can't imagine you writing the suitors' names for your ward's love life. It's unlike the count I knew. Well? How did it go?"

"That baka won't cooperate with me! How should I get rid of her if she won't even do what I ordered?!"

Ruka blinked for a sec then burst to laugher again. This time his laugher can be heard through out the café. Some customers checked them out curiously but they only ended up reprimanded by Natsume.

"Okay Natsume…. If you want, I'll help you out. Don't worry alright."

"Hn." He crossed his arms across his chest.

They spent their afternoon there eating and talking. They filled in the informations that were left emptied about their lives that they hadn't managed to catch up because of their busy works.

"Tell me what happened about you and Imai."

_Was that a question or an order?_

Ruka went silent for a while and smiled. "She's fine. We're fine."

"Fine? That's all?"

"I… um… I proposed to her last week. Hehehe…"

"Really? Then what? Spill it out Ruka; are you going to keep on things in suspense???"

The blonde went silent for a moment. He was reminiscing the previous things that had happened deeply. As Natsume watched his face, he noticed that in his eyes there were tears that were about to fall but were only being held back. _What had happened between them?_

"Hey… if you'll cry there in front of me, you'd better quit it." He turned to the window just in time to hide his concerned face. "It doesn't suit you. You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to tell me."

Ruka looked at him and smiled again. He blinked the tears away and leaned back against his chair. "Well hmm… she you see… she actually answered _yes._ But-"

Natsume watched him in the corner of his eye. "But???"

"Um… I held back. Hey it's n- not what you think! I- I just figured out that she's still busy making her #118th invention and it'll just-"

"Imai knew when to stop if it's needed to. She's not a dim-witted person and she knows how to prioritize things more than her inventions especially when it concerns you. You know that!" he interrupted.

"Yes I know that!" Ruka sighed. "I just want that she'll be free with problems about her work before we make that important decision. Besides it doesn't mean that I'll stop waiting, I'll still be here for her whenever she needs me, even though she keeps on black mailing me. Hehehehe…."

Natsume sighed with relief. He knew they'll be alright.

"Hn. Whatever." He turned to the window again while crossing his arms. "Love's _stupid _in the first place." He muttered suddenly.

"What did you say Natsume? Love's stupid? Hehehe…"

"Shut up! I'll never be like you lover- boy…"

"Hahahaha! Never say never, my lord."


End file.
